bakuganroleplayfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:DemonisAOH/Raining Blood, Chapter 7: From Crescentia, With Love
"It's been a long time since I have heard those names" Shade said whimsically. "I wonder how those two have been doing." Roze raised her eyebrow. "You ... know Gaia and Senterra? How?" Gurin just stood there. He was still in shock of the death of his best friend and sparing partner. He had a lost look in his eyes. A look that can only happen when you lose your heart. Shade just looked at Roze. "They are my siblings. Gaia, a Subterra Coredem, and Senterra, a Haos Coredem." "And the creators of our town, Crescentia!" yelled the guard. "Come on in. We need you to visit the shrine and pay respects." The guard then opened the gates and let the trio in. "Why does everyone say that we have to visit the local shrine?" Shade said with a little spite in his voice. "Because it is a form of respect toward the town." quipped Roze. "You really should do as such. You went to the shrine in Devera, so why not here?" "Because, if you remember, last time I went into a shrine, everyone in the town died." Shade snapped. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to snap at you." Gurin looked at Shade. "Well you sure snapped at Shiori." "Hey, you can't blame me for an accident." Shade said. "Enough!" yelled Roze. "We need to go to the shrine and do our respects. Do I make myself clear, boys?" "We are men, Roze" said Gurin quickly. "No, no you aren't." Roze said with the speed and sharpness of a spear. "Ouch," Shade said, "She hit you where it hurts, didn't she, Gurin?" "Would you like a sample, Shade?" Roze said. She then started walking towards the shrine. "Whoa." said Gurin. Shade and Gurin then ran to catch up with their ball-buster of a team-mate, Roze. Why did they run toward her instead of away? Because they knew that they would end up killing each other without her there to smack them and put them in line. She was like a mother to them. Except not a mother. So ... a sister. A big sister. The kind of big sister that loves you but will kick you there if you need it. "So ... this is the shrine that my siblings built." Shade said. Gurin went over to a wall. "Hey guys, come over here. There is a plaque showing the story of this town." Shade looked at it. The plaque said ... Back in the dark days, this town was but a large, barren field. Nothing but dust. Then the four great ones came. Senterra and Sarah brought light to the darkness of the town. Gaia and Briana brought perfect soil for growing crops, as well as picture perfect mountains. They only stayed for a short time, but ever since then, the people and Bakugan of Crescentia have lived in happiness and prosperity. Shade just stared at the plaque. "So they got partners?" he murmured. "Maybe ... maybe my happiness will come with finding my brawling partner." he thought. "Well, if anything, it will be worth a try." "Well now, brother," said a mysterious voice. "You want a brawling partner now? It took you long enough." Category:Blog posts